


WhO pUt YoU oN thE pLaneT

by utopiaphoric_jae



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopiaphoric_jae/pseuds/utopiaphoric_jae
Summary: Just some Astro texting fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Myungjun➡Sunshinelord  
> Jinwoo➡jinnie-pig  
> Eunwoo➡eunuwu  
> Moonbin➡memebin  
> Minhyuk➡bitch I dance  
> Sanha➡shortgiant

**shortgiant created ':/'**

**shortgiant added Sunshinelord, jinnie-pig, eunuwu, and 2 others**

 

Shortgiant: :)

Sunshinelord: what's this

eunuwu: a groupchat

memebin: no shit sherlock

eunuwu: :l

jinnie-pig: hello??

bitch I dance: what's this, who are you and these other people?

shortgiant: :( 

shortgiant: you dont remember me? We met earlier in music theory class

bitch I dance: nope

shortgiant: :'(

Sunshinelord: :(

eunuwu: uhhhh

memebin: :/

Sunshinelord: how about wr introduce ourselves? So we aren't really strangers?

shortgiant: :)

shortgiant: that's a greAT IDEA

eunuwu: so

memebin: whos first?

eunuwu: who's first?

Sunshinelord: ME

Sunshinelord: IM FIRST

Sunshinelord **:[Mj](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142439970@N08/42797689620/)**

Sunshinelord: Im Myungjun, nice to meet you all! I'm 23

memebin: :O

shortgiant: Imnext i wann A GO!!!

shortgiant: [Bbu bbu](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142439970@N08/42797685730/)

shortgiant: I'm Sanha, and id like for all of you to become friends like you are with me :)))

Sunshinelord: awwww

eunuwu: wo w, adorable much???

memebin: bless

Sunshinelord: alrightttt

eunuwu: I assume i could go next

eunuwu:[EunwOW](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142439970@N08/43888967454/)

eunuwu: hiiii, im eunwoo uwu

memebin: 'wo w, adorable much?'

bitch I dance: i reMEMBER YOU NOW!

eunuwu: wha-

bitch I dance: SAN H A

shortguant: :3

bitch I dance: i owe you for accidentally bumping into you :/

bitch I dance:sorry for that btw

memebin: oof

memebin: ay o bitchy dude, go next

bitch I dance: uh

bitch I dance: nah

memebin: disrespect >:(

bitch I dance: :)))

bitch I dance:  [Pebble](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142439970@N08/42797687790/)

bitch I dance: Minhyuk, older than Sanha, i dance

eunuwu: i could tell

bitch I dance: stfu

eunuwu: :l

memebin: shsjahfjakdjd

bitch I dance: moonboy, ur next

memebin: Oof okay, [Trashbin](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142439970@N08/44608283561/)

memebin: Ayo what up, my name's jared, im 19 and, i never learned how to fucking read

Hehimbiggerthanyou: youre name's jared?

eunuwu: oml-

bitch I dance: pft

Sunshinelord: ·--·

memebin: nah jk my name's Moon Bin :/

shortgiant: Oooooooooooooh, oki

Sunshinelord: there's another dude that was here-

shortgiant: huh?

eunuwu: yeah, he said hello and then disappeared :l

memebin: he probably died

jinnie-pig: ididnt

Sunshinelord: he lIV E S

jinnie-pig: wait what's happenin

shortgiant: send us a pic of your face and some info about you plz

jinnie-pig: oh

jinnie-pig: i guess i could?

Sunshinelord: d O IT

jinnie-pig:   [My bby](https://www.flickr.com/photos/142439970@N08/43698544695/) I'm Jinwoo, thats all i can think about

memebin: teal hair?

eunuwu: grass

jinnie-pig: yeah-

shortgiant: :)

bitch I dance: you never answered my question

shortgiant: hmm?

Sunshinelord: he asked what's this for

shortgiant: OH

shortgiant: well, you all kinda know me, but i dont really have friends

eunuwu: aww

shortgiant: or a friend group, and since we all take Music Theory together, i was hoping you guys would be my mini group?

Sunshinelord: AWWW

Sunshinelord: OF COURSE WE WILL

Sunshinelord: RIGHT?

eunuwu: im in

memebin: indeedo

bitch I dance: sure, i guess

jinnie-pig: count me in

shortgiant: :))))

shortgiant: :') thank youuuu

shortgiant: I'll see you guys in class tomorrow, byeeeee

eunuwu: byeeee

bitch I dance: ciaOoo

Sunshinelord: BYE YOUNG ONE

jinnie-pig: goodbyee

memebin: bye you average child

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All hair colors are the same as the ones in Always You :)


	2. Chapter 2

shortgiant: gUYS

memebin: ohno

shortgiant: gU Y S

Sunshinelord: wat

shortgiant: GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS

shortgiant: AJDKAHDJAHSSHSHAJDKA

bitch I dance: OML WTF DO YOU W AN T

shortgiant: :(

shortgiant: i just wanted to ask if we can have a meet up? Like, meet eachother, and talk?

eunuwu: oh, uhhh-

Sunshinelord: THAT'S GREAT!

bitch I dance: no

Sunshinelord: that'll help us really become friends :)

bitch I dance: n o

memebin: yall are like

memebin: strangers, so-

memebin: maybe

jinnie-pig: it sounds decent, even if yall are murderers and might kill me, im gonna die making a kid happy

shortgiant: :OOO

shortgiant: *sobs*

Sunshinelord: oml no jinnie-pig you broke him

bitch I dance: pft

memebin: ill go

eunuwu: me too

shortgiant: minhyuk hyung?

bitch I dance: hmm?

shortgiant: you'll go, right?

bitch I dance: mmmm

memebin: come onnn

bitch I dance: mmmmm

eunuwu: yeah, you'll have fun

bitch I dance: mmmmmmmm

Sunshinelord: dont make the small one sad, we should meet!!!

shortgiant: :(

bitch I dance: mmmmmmmmmm

jinnie-pig: I'll pay

bitch I dance: lit okay I'll go

eunuwu: what-

shortgiant: :)

Sunshinelord: YAy

memebin: for all of us?

jinnie-pig: yeah, i guess so

memebin: teAL MAN IS THE BEST MAN

memebin: GIVE IT UP FOR TEAL MAN 

memebin: tEAL MAN

eunuwu: teal man

Sunshinelord: TEaL maN

shortgiant: TEAL MA N

bitch I dance: t e a l m a n

jinnie-pig: uwu

jinnie-pig: so, when will we meet?

shortgiant: uhhh, is Saturday good for everyone?

eunuwu: indeed

memebin: i have no life

Sunshinelord: saturday is fabulous

jinnie-pig: mhm

bitch I dance: after 1pm, i have stuff to do before that

shortgiant: soooooo, we meet on Saturday @ 1:30pm, is the park 2 blocks away from the campus okay?

jinnie-pig: yee

Sunshinelord: yepperdoodle

bitch I dance: sure, i gtg, my cat is wildin

eunuwu: bye bitch

bitch I dance: rude-

memebin: :/


	3. Chapter 3

shortgiant: hey guysss

memebin:heller

shortgiant: so I'm at the park, but i dont see any of you :( are any of you guys here?

eunuwu: im walking there

Sunshinelord: im at the park, but i dont see any familiar face

memebin: you don't even know what we look like-

bitch I dance: we sent photos of our faces??? You dumbass

memebin: when i see you, im gonna beat your ass-

Sunshinelord: kinky

eunuwu: nO

eunuwu: we haVE CHILDREN HERE ON THIS CHAT

memebin: he's like,,,19

shortgiant: I DON'T SEE ANYONE ;-;

eunuwu: imstrugglin

memebin: i just got out my house

bitch I dance: oof

Sunshinelord: where's that Jinniepig dude?

jinnie-pig: here

   Sanha grumbles, looking at the chat, pouting slightly. He looks around for any of the people from the chat, only to end up seeing no one. Sanha shuffles over to a seating area and sits on a bench.

   He looks at his phone and the messages that pop up.

Sunshinelord: ive been looking for 10 minutes-

eunuwu: i just got to the park

eunuwu: i got chased by a cat-

memebin: pftt

bitch I dance: lowkey coming from dance practice, do not say anything if im sweaty

shortgiant: okay

jinnie-pig: ill be there soon, i woke up like, 5 minutes ago

    "IS ANYBODY'S ACCOUNT NAME SHORTGIANT? ANYONE?" Sanha looks up from his phone to see a short male with light brown hair yelling his name, causing several people to look at him. Sanha stands up and waves, smiling. "I'M OVER HERE!!!" 

  The light haired male makes eye contact with Sanha before running over, saying not so quiet 'excuse me's. The elder reaches Sanha and hunches over, breathing heavily. "..Heyo" he looks up and smiles. Sanha smiles back, "hey hyung" Myungjun holds his hand up and reels himself to standing position, still smiling and pulls Sanha by the arm, hugging him.

     Sanha smiled and hugs back, patting the elder's back. They pull back and move to the bench, sitting. "Soooo, Hehimbiggerthanyou? I forgot your name, what is it again?"

"Sanha, Yoon Sanha" Sanha laughs "you dressed nicely today Myungjun Hyung" Myungjun looks down at his clothing and shrugs. "I guess so?"

The older male is dressed in a white with light blue for sleeves sweater; rolled at the elbows, ripped jeans, and light blue checkered vans, while Sanha is sporting a light yellow t-shirt tucked into light washed pants, yellow purple and black nikes, topped with a lavender beanie and hoodie wrapped around his waist.

   "Have you seen the others?" Sanha asked. Myungjun shook his head and picked up his phone, Sanha looking beside him.

bitch I dance: alright so i reached the park and im looking for you guys

bitch I dance: you guys are by benches right? I see a tall person and a small one sitting there

Sunshinelord: IM NOT SHORT

bitch I dance: you look short

   Myungjun huffs slightly before typing.

Sunshinelord: anyways, yeah, that's us, come over here

eunuwu: so i got myself an icecream

memebin: can i have some?

eunuwu: uhhh- no?

memebin: the disrepect

   "Yo" a voice says, as they both look up. The male is wearing a black plaid, dark pants, and a white t-shirt with matching white shoes. "Minhyuk hyung!" Sanha says in happiness, while the older grins up at the new shower. "Hey , your short too" Minhyuk frowns slightly "not as short as you"

  The elder laughs, just as two figured show up behind Minhyuk. One is wearing fake glasses, a dark olive green hoodie, ombre ripped jeans paired with olive green pumas.

The taller with white as snow hair is smirking, clad in a maroon muscle tee, black fitting jeans, timbs with his jacket in hand. He then yells loudly, causing Minhyuk to scream, turning around and hitting the taller in his stomach.

    The shorter of the two that appeared covers his mouth, shoulders shaking as he tries to contain his laughter while Sanha and Myungjun burst out laughing, Myungjun doubling over and Sanha covers his face. Minhyuk looks at the person he punched with a worried face," are you okay? I didnt mean to punch you- you scared me you dick"

  Moonbin chuckles, holding his stomach but nods "im good, i had to get you back for calling me a dumbass" Minhyuk rolls his eyes before pointing to the other in the hoodie "who's that?"

Said brought up male slowly stops laughing to look at Minhyuk "oh, I'm Eunwoo, or Eunuwu" Sanha nods "everyone's taller than Myungjun Hyung" Myungjun abruptly stops laughing " IM NOT THAT SHORT" "iM nOt thAt sHorT" Minhyuk and Moonbin mimick. The elder crosses his arms "y'all are mean"

     Sanha looks around, pouting slightly "where's Jinwoo hyungie?" Everyone looks at him confused "who?" Eunwoo asked. "teal man?" Moonbin questions after him.

   Just as Sanha nods, a short male is walking over to them in a dark grey sweater, dark blue ripped jeans and grey high top vans, with their signature teal hair. Myungjun looks over and waves "HI JINNIE PIG" Jinwoo's cheek turn a light pink as he shushes him as he greets the group of five. "Hey, sorry I'm late, i tend to like, never be awake"

Sanha shakes his head and stands up, hugging the short older "hey hyungie" Jinwoo pats the younger's back "stop growing, i don't like that you're taller than me"  "wa i t" Moonbin interrupts "you and sunshinelord over there, stand by eachother" 

      Myungjun stands up and stands right beside Jinwoo. Eunwoo laughs "jinnie-pig is shorter than sunshinelord" Minhyuk nods "w o w" Moonbin mouths to him. 

   Myungjun smiles brightly and turns towards Jinwoo "im finally not the shortest!" Jinwoo pouts "whatever, lets go to the restaurant" Moonbin overhears and nods rapidly "fOOD" he yells, walking along the path out of the park. Sanha and Myungjun follow after, with Eunwoo walking behind them, typing on his phone. Jinwoo looks at Minhyuk and smiles, walking beside him to the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

   "-food is amazing. You dont understand" Moonbin said, as they walked down the block. "Food is great but a bunch of food is too much" Minhyuk replied, shaking his head at Moonbin. 

"are you trying to call me fat? Because i eat too much?? Do you want to die???" Moonbin turned around to face Minhyuk who started laughing. Moonbin glared at him before turning around and walking faster to the restaurant. Myungjun sighed as he followed. 

Sanha turned around to see Eunwoo typing on his phone, and gently tapped his shoulder causing Eunwoo to flinch as he looked up. He saw Sanha and calmed down. "Yes?" He asked the younger. "Wanna walk with me? MJ hyung left me to keep Moonbin in eyesight" Eunwoo shrugged, nodding softly and continued to walk, Sanha along side him. Behind Sanha and Eunwoo were Minhyuk and Jinwoo. Minhyuk calmed down after his laughter and looked at the shorter male before looking back infront of him. 

  Jinwoo had his earbuds in, slightly dancing to the music coming through them. Minhyuk could hear the music from beside him and he looked back at him. Minhyuk waved a hand infont of Jinwoo, making him look up and pull out an earbud.

   "Hmm?" "I can hear your music" Jinwoo's eyes widen as he lowers his music "sorry, i tend to do that, did it bother you?" Minhyuk waved him off "it didnt, what were you listening to?"

"Oh! I was listening to this group, they're called Day6" Minhyuk hums, as Jinwoo holds out an earbud "wanna listen?" Minhyuk raises an eyebrow but none the less takes it and putd it in his ear. Jinwoo presses the replay button as the beginning begins. They continue to walk and the beat drops. Minhyuk nods his head slightly to the beat.

   Eventually they reach the restaurant, the other four waiting for them. Eunwoo opens the door and holds it for all of them. The place is not so full, but also not empty and noise buzzes around. They walk up to the host. 

"Hi, welcome! How many people?" He asks. "uhhhh-" "SIX! Uh,,,six" Sanha says, flustered for yelling. The male nods and grabs six menus and motioning them to follow.

  "We only have a table for six in the room in the back, but it's a private room and it costs more, is that fine?" Sanha's eyebrows furrow in disbelief and sadness, avout to say no when Jinwoo speaks up "how much?" "about twenty bucks" Jinwoo takes out his wallet "we'll take it" everyone looks at Jinwoo before cheering and Sanha goes to hug the short male, almost toppling him over.

 They follow the host to the table and sit down; Eunwoo, Moonbin and Minhyuk on the right and Sanha, Myungjun and Jinwoo on the left. "The waiter will be here in a moment" the host says placing the menus on the table and leaving.

There was an awkward silence before Moonbin asked "are you really gonna pay for the food plus this room?" Jinwoo nods slowly. "Jinwoo hyungie saved today!!!" Sanha says in happiness, smiling.

  "Just order what you want" he speaks, picking up one of the menus after Moonbin, who's already looking for food. "a..anything?" Eunwoo asks, while Jinwoo nods "yeah, ill pay for everything because i promised to pay for the food because of him" Jinwoo points to Minhyuk, who looks at him before shrugging "and because i came late" Eunwoo blinks before looking down at the menu as a feminine voice walks in.

     "Hi, I'm Hyebin, I'll be your waiter today, what would you guys like to drink?" She says, pulling out a note pad and pen. "I'll have a coke" "lemonade" "sweet orange tea" "sprite" "pepsi" Moonbin gasps, but ignores that for the moment. He taps Eunwoo on the shoulder "what do you want?" Eunwoo looks up at the waitress and smiles "ill have a sprite also" She nods "do you guys want to order now or do you still need some time?" "Can we have more time?" Myungjun asks, and she nods, walking out to get the drinks.

  After she leaves, Moonbin turns to Myungjun "Pepsi? Pepsi?!" Myungjun looks at Moonbin and mimicks him "Coke? Coke?!"

 "How can you like that- that- horrid drink??? Coke is way better than your ripoff tasteless drink" Myungjun makes a disgusted sound and shakes his head "pepsi is better than your fattening drink" Moonbin hisses and reaches over the table, only to be pulled back by Minhyuk. "Calm down"

  "Yeah, and by the way, sprite is the best drink" Jinwoo says. "Intellectuals drink sprite" Eunwoo says and high fives Jinwoo's waiting hand. Moonbin and Myungjun look at the two of them before rolling their eyes as Hyebin comes in with a tray for their drinks. "Here's the sweet tea" she places it infront of Minhyuk, who smiles up at her "lemonade" she continues, passing it to Jinwoo who gives it to Sanha "pepsi" Myungjun thanks her as she gives it to him. "Coke and the the two sprites" she places the rest of the drinks. 

 "Would you like to order?" Moonbin nods "ill start; ill have a half pound burger with bottomless fries" she writes it down and looks at Minhyuk "I'll have fried chicken and cajun fries" "how many wings?" "10, if thats fine" he looks over at Jinwoo who just nods "yeah, 10 please" "I'll have 2 slices of cheese pizza with waffle fries" Eunwoo says quietly. "Do you guys have sushi?" Hyebin nods "we have a whole bunch" "can i have 2 of each sushi?" "I'll have fries and Kbbq please" "spicy or mild?" "Mild if you could" "I'll have the 4 hot dogs for half price meal please with sweet potato fries on the side." She nods. "Is that all?" Everyone nods "okay, ill bring your food soon!"

She leaves and Myungjun smiles "well, since i barely know you guys and i forgot your names, you'll have to repeat them or ill have to call you by your usernames" "how-"

"-I'm Jinwoo" "You already know me hyung" "i go by Eunwoo" "Moon bin" "Minhyuk, Park" Myungjun nods. "And I'm Myungjun!" Everyone nods. "We can tell" 

"Okay, now i need to know ages before i decide to call any of you hyung" Moonbin says. "Im 23, im the oldest" Myungjun says. "22" Jinwoo says "you're shorter a n d younger, fINALLY MY LIFE IS COMPLETE" Myungjun yells in happiness,as Jinwoo pouts. "I'm 19" Minhyuk speaks, sipping from his tea. "I just turned 19, I'm the youngest" Sanha smiles. "21" Moonbin's lip curve into a frown.

  "Damn, i have to call half of you hyung, and im only fine with calling Eunwoo and Jinwoo hyung, not Pepsi lover" Myungjun rolls his eyes "get over it moonboy" "o m l shush we established which drink is the drink you crowtits" Minhyuk groans.

    "i will shove a knife up your a-" Moonbin's mouth is covered by Eunwoo's hand "wehavechildrenhere" Moonbin sighs and licks his hand, Eunwoo pulling it back in disgust and he laughs.

"Where's the foooood? Im hungry" Sanha moans, pouting and patting his stomach. "I can smell it" he adds. Like he spoke, a few seconds later Hyebin and the host from earlier walks over. Everyone smiles as Moonbin's mouth waters from the smell. 

  "The sushi tray?" She passes it to Sanha, along with chopsticks. "The half pound burger-" "me!" Moonbin says and takes his tray from her, eating immediately. Everyone sighs and Hyebin laughs. "The hotdogs?" "Right here" She smiles, giving the tray to Myungjun. "The fried chicken and pizza?" Minhyuk and Eunwoo raise their hands. "And lastly the Kbbq, i hope you guys enjoy"

 "Thank you!" Everyone says as the two workers leave. Everyone then turns to Moonbin, who stuffs his face before looking up. "whaf?" Sanha shakes his head and everyone else starts to eat. 

    "We all have the same course" Sanha says out of no where, making everyone look at him. "Do we?" Myungjun says. Sanha nods. "That's how i know you guys, we all just never spoke to eachother." Eunwoo hums. "Myungjun hyungie and Minhyuk hyung have people they know in the courses so they talk to them, Moonbin hyung is always in chorus most of the time so he's never really in the classes and then Jinwoo and Eunwoo hyung dont really talk to anyone"

  Everyone looks at Jinwoo in partial shock as he shrugs. "Almost everyone in the class dont like me" "How? You're like?? Super fucking nice? And small? Like, the ultimate friend?" Moonbin questions, only for Jinwoo to shrug again and continue eat.

  Myungjun and Sanha look at Eunwoo. "I'm not a very talkative person" Myungjun raises an eyebrow but says nothing as Eunwoo shifts and munches on a waffle fry.

"I'm still hungryyyy" Moonbin whines. Minhyuk facepalms, groaning "you're like a cow; you have four stomachs" Everyone at the table laugh while Moonbin huffs. A slice of pizza is dropped onto his plate as he turns to Eunwoo, who smiles softly, eyes crinkling into crescents.  "You can have it, i dont eat much" Moonbin smiles and sticks his tongue out at Sanha "Eunwoo hyung is nice, unlike you farm animals"

They continue to talk and banter for a while before Hyebin walks in, passing the bill to Jinwoo. He takes out his wallet and opens the bill, taking out money and a $10 tip. Sanha watches. "You didn't have to pay hyung" the elder shakes his hand "it's fine, really"

 He passes the bill to the female who smiles and wishes them a good day as they stand up.

"Well,,,today was eventful" Minhyuk says, everyone agreeing. Eunwoo pulls out his phone and checks the time. "It's almost 5pm" "what else can we do?" There's a silence. "We can go to my dorm? And chill for a while if you guys want to still hang out" Moonbin says.

  "I'm down" Jinwoo says "me too" "tis i thrice" "ew shakesphere much?" "Oh fuck off danceyboy" "lang u a g e" "let's gooooo" Sanha says as they walk out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to the fact that I'll probably be hit by Hurricane Florence, I tried to write as much as i could in the moment, i hope you enjoyed this longish chapter


	5. Chapter 5

 "Sooo, how are we getting to your place?" Sanha asked as the group of six walked back to the park. "Me, being a smart person, brought my car" Moonbin said proudly. "Ooooooo" "where did you park?" Jinwoo asked. "Heheh, where did you Park Minhyuk?" Myungjun said, laughing immediately at his own joke as Minhyuk groaned.

  "Its right infront of the park" Moonbin said, putting his jacket over his head to block out the sun. The group continued to walk until they reached the park, looking at the cars. "Which one i-" before Sanha could finish his sentence, a flick of birds flew past, makimg everyone scream in fear, Eunwoo running and hiding himself behind Sanha, who's screamed mimicked a goat's. The flock flew away and Eunwoo blushed, letting go of Sanha.

 Moonbin fished around, taking his keys from his pocket and clicking it. "Eunwoo hyung, you can go in the front" Eunwoo quickly walked onto the other side of the car and got in.

   Sanha puffed his cheeks out, giving his best puppy eyes. "But hyuunnggg, im too big to be in the backkk" Moonbin facepalms "just- just get in" Sanha puffed his cheeks even more as he crawled in. 

"Uhhhhh, Moonbin?" Said person hummed, looking at the three standing out of the car. "There's only five seats in your car. There's six of us" Moonbin hummed again "one of you us just gonna have to sit on the another's lap, maybe one of you shorties could" Myungjun and Jinwoo look at eachother.

  Minhyuk slides in while they stare at eachother "noooope, i aint doin that" Jinwoo slightly shoves Myungjun -who screams- and scoots into the car after him. Myungjun glares at Jinwoo as he smiles. He trudges over to the other side of the car and opens it. "I apologize to you my poor maknae but im gonna have to sit on you because those two are dicks" Sanha nods as Myungjun crawls into the car and slides ontop of Sanha.

"Actually I'm kind of uncomfortable" The eldest says after closing the door. He turns sideways and kicks his legs ontop of the other two in the back who hiss. Myungjun smirks, lying his head ontop of Sanha's lap. 

  "Get your short legs off of me dammit" Minhyuk smacks the legs ontop of his thighs. "dont t o u c h me you heathen" "shut it both of you o m l" Moonbin says, starting the car.

  "Any music recommendations?" Moonbin asks as he pulls out of his park spot and driving down the road. "..shinee?" Eunwoo asks, turning on the air condition. Moonbin nods and pulls out his phone, passing it to him. "Plug it to the aux and play any song you'd like" 

Eunwoo looks ay the phone in his hands befote opening and pulling up youtube, clicking the search button. A few seconds later, a familiar beat plays. 

"HER WHISPER IS THE LUCIFER" Everyone yells, laughing afterwards. Myungjun opens the window and continues to scream the lyrics. Sanha looks down at him and smiles, moving a hand and carding it through Myungjun's hair.

  Minhyuk watches as the scene unfolds and rolls his eyes slightly, whispering "whipped".

 Jinwoo has his face resting in his hand, looking out the window. He watches as they drive past nature and takes a left. He blinks as a cat walks across the road and the upcoming cars and yells at Moonbin the stop the car, cauing him to step on the breaks. 

"What the fuck hyung??" Moonbin asks and checks up on everybody "you guys good?" Everyone nods, as Jinwoo opens the car door and runs out, dodging a few cars and picking up the cat. Moonbin pulls over to the sidewalk and everyone looks at him. "What the f u c k were you thinking???" Minhyuk yells from the car. "you could've got hit" Eunwoo added. Jinwoo lets go of the cat and walks back to the car. "I wasnt going to let it get hit"

 Moonbin sighs as the teal haired male gets back into the car and starts driving. "you're insane" Minhyuk says, looking at him only to recieve a shrug in response.  The car then went silent besides the music playing in the background and sometimes them singing.

  Moonbin took a sharp right, causing everyone to slide to that side. Sanha screamed as he got squished between the car door and the others. They parked in the student parking lot and everyone got out the car. "We're gonna have to pass the road to get to my dorm" he says.

  Jinwoo walks across the road without looking, causing Myungjun to go after him, making Sanha follows, who drags along a bored Minhyuk.

 Moonbin walks behind a texting Eunwoo who fails to notice the speeding car driving towards them, making him run foward and grabbing Eunwoo and pulling him ahead. Eunwoo looks up in shock as the speeding car stops where they recently were walking. 

 "IM SORRY!" Eunwoo yells as Moonbin yells "FUCK YOU DUMBASS" the other four who already passed look at the others, Minhyuk wheezing at Moonbin's response. 

   The white haired male looks down at the dark haired male "you okay? I didnt hurt you, right?" Eunwoo blushes and nods, pushing himself out of Moonbin's grasp and walks across as Moonbin follows behind yet again. As they get to the other side, Sanha runs up and hugs Eunwoo "you have to look before you cross hyungie" he pouts as Eunwoo smiles and pats his head. "Yeah, don't do a Jinwoo!" Myungjun adds, yelping after Jinwoo hits him in the arm.

"Which floor are you on?" Minhyuk aks Moonbin, who's twirling his keys on his index finger. "5th, now lets get going because its gonna start to rain" they walk over to the elevator and get on, Myungjun pressing the button.


	6. Chapter 6

The group gets to the fifth floor in silence as they file out, following Moonbin to his dorm. "I got lucky this year so i have a room to myself" he says, unlocking the door and pushing it open "well hoes, welcome to my humble abode" 

  Sanha smiles and skips into the dorm room "your dork room is-" "surprisingly clean" Minhyuk interupts. "bitch im always a clean person" Myungjun plops onto the couch, sitting next to Sanha as Eunwoo frowns at his phone and puts it in his pocket and taking the last spot on the three seater couch. Minhyuk runs over to the other couch and jumps on it "holy f u c k your couch is soft" 

    Moonbin looks at the younger occupying the whole couch "yeah i know, i bought it" he takes a couch pillow and chucks it at Minhyuk who yelps when hit. "Scoot your ass over" Minhyuk sticks his tongue out "im not sharing my couch with you jack frost" 

  "its MY couch"

"Y'all hear sumn?"

"At least scoot over for Teal man" Moonbin gestures to the short male looking at the glass figurines on table, looking up at the nickname "hm?" 

  "Teal man, sit next to me before jack frost decides to scidaddle over here" Minhyuk sits up as the elder walks over and plops down beside him. Moonbin walks to his room and grabs his beanbag, throwing it on the ground and jumping on it.

  "Well, mr man, what are we suppose to do?" Minhyuk asks after everyone sits awkwardly. "Uhhhhh, video games?" The white haired male says. Sanha's eyes loght up at the words "do you have just dance???" Everyone turns to him as he rubs the back of his neck shyly "i wanna play it, hyuk hyung said he's a dancer" eyes are turned to Minhyuk as he shrugs. "If you have it ill go" 

 Moonbin scoots over to the tv stand, pulling a drawer out and shuffling around with a few cases, taping them out and stacking them before finding it and throwing it. Myungjun screams and ducks before it could hit him, the case hitting wall behind him. "i don't want to die by a disc case!" 

"Dont you need it to put the cd in?" Jinwoo inputs. Moonbin nods, asking for the disc case and catching it when it gets thrown at him "No fair! He caught it while i almost died!"

 Moonbin rolls his eyes and slides the disc in. "Why are we playing this again?" "Because it'll be fun!" Sanha answers eagerly. "Who's first?" Moonbin stands up, holding two of the controllers. Sanha and Myungjun runs up, grabbing them from his hands. "Sheesh-"

  "What do you wanna play hyung?" Sanha asks, flipping through the songs. Myungjun hums for a second. "I dont know" "oh maybe we coul-" "TIMBER!" Myungjun yells, scaring the younger. "Let's do Timber by Keshaaaaa, I'll be the girl, jack frost, you got a cowboy hat?" "Im not jack f-yeah, wait a sec" The male gets up and walks to his room, walking out and tossing the hat to Myungjun, who this time catches it and puts it on. 

  "Wait put your names in it so we know who's who" Eunwoo mumbles. Myungjun types in his name and passes the controller to Sanha. "Sunshinelord, really? Your kakaotalk name?" Jinwoo says as the eldest nods. "How about we all put in our kakaotalk names?"

 Everyone agrees at the eldest and youngest get in position and presses go. Myungjun starts off wildly, moving his hips in an exaggerated way while Sanha watches, laughing to himself. Sanha is then pulled in to do his part. (I cant write dancing properly ajfjahdhahsl) they finish dancing exhausted and Sanha drops Myungjun onto the couch. 

  "that was,,,one of the weirdest things ive watched-" Jinwoo says while everyone laughs "what in the fuck was that?" Minhyuk smiles when the eldest is dropped onto the couch. "I'm tired" the male says, throwing a hand over his forehead dramatically. "Welp, I'm gonna pick this one" Moonbin says, tapping the song. "There's four people, so yall are gonna have to join in" Minhyuk gets up and takes the controller that Sanha passes to him. 

Jinwoo and Eunwoo look at eachother while Moonbin turns on both of the other controllers and gives it to them. Jinwoo gets up and pulls Eunwoo with him, who isnt too keen on dancing. They type in their names and start the dance. (Jinwoo is the one with cheetah print, Dongmin is in the afro/polkadots, Moonbin is in the yellow checkered outfit, and Minhyuk is in the top hat)  <https://youtu.be/Wv4CnK4MF-c>

  "waaaah, Jinwoo can dance" Myungjun says as Sanha nods "So can Eunwoo and Moonbin Hyung" 

Moonbin laughs as they finish, knowing how sexual the dance was as he goes back to sit down. Eunwoo immediately follows, flustered. Jinwoo and Minhyuk stay standing, well, Minhyuk standing as Jinwoo sways side to side. "You can dance?" "I used to, its a hobby" He says, running his hand through his hair. "Care to go for another one?" Jinwoo shrugs "sure"

 Minhyuk presses random and go immediately. Jinwoo's eyes widen at the song, looking at Minhyuk who smiles mischievously. Jinwoo composes him self as they start dancing.(Minhyuk's the boy and Jinwoo's the girl) <https://youtu.be/B1vg46gEI8E>

 Everyone watches as the pair finishes, Jinwoo covering his face while Minhyuk lies on the ground. "that was amazing hyungie! Why dont you still dance?" Sanha yells, looking at Jinwoo. Jinwoo shrugs and pulls Minhyuk up who groans and walks back to the couch. 

 "Im gonna dance to another one" Myungjun stands up and drags Eunwoo with him "we'll dance too!" Eunwoo looks at the hand on his wrist and gently pries it off of himself. "oh- okay, do you have any suggestions?" Myungjun takes the controller and presses random "why pic when you can just do a random!" The beat starts as Myungjun goes into the center and starts moving along, perfectly hitting the beats. Eunwoo and Jinwoo follow after. (<https://youtu.be/Pt_G2cw-5qI>)

  Everyone else does their dances, Rocky mostly doing fluid yet sharp moves, Moonbin doung sexy dances and getting yelled at by Myungjun -who's covering Sanha's eyes-, Myungjun doing girly dances, while Sanha and Jinwoo do all types. Eunwoo's texting on his phone as Moonbin and Minhyuk finish the last dance of the night with Gibberish.

  "I'm exhausted, my god" Jinwoo groans as everyone agrees. "I dont want to moooove" "well, we cant just stay here" Minhyuk intercepts "there's not enough room" Moonbin turns his head to the others with a raised eyebrow. "I have two couches; one that pulls out into a bed, multiple bean bags and my bed thats big enough to fit another person with a whole bunch of space if needed, if you want to, yall can stay over for the night." 

 Sanha looks over to the clock "its 10pm, im not walking to my dorm, its on the other side of campus, im staying, i call dibs on pull out bed couch" he pushes Minhyuk off the couch and lies down on it. "Ill share with him!" Myungjun says, sitting on top of Sanha.

  "I'll have the other couch" Minhyuk says, scooting on the foamy navy blue couch "and ill have the beanbags" "Because you're-" "dont finish that sentenc-" "short" Moonbin cackles. 

  Eunwoo looks up at Moonbin, who looks over from Jinwoo to him, smiling. "I guess that leaves you to sleep with me" Eunwoo blinks before nodding, getting up the same time as Moonbin. Sanha pushes Myungjun off of himself and forces him to help open the couch while Jinwoo follows Moonbin for blankets. They pass out the items as Eunwoo sways side to side nervously. Moonbin finishes as everyone lies down in their area. 

Moonbin then motions Eunwoo to follow him to his bedroom after turning off the lights. They walk into the room as Eunwoo plops on the bed and Moonbin walks over to his dresser.

   Moonbin quickly changes and crawls under the blankets, lifting it for Eunwoo; who nervously slides under and lies on his back. It's silent and it gives time for Eunwoo to think. A few seconds later, a slight snore pulls him out of them as he turns to the softly snoring male. 

 He smiles softly and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is so late! School has been hectic and and im severly sick, so i rushed to finish, the whole chapter is a mess and i apologize but i hope you enjoy and that i will hopefully post again during the weekend


	7. Chapter 7

The faint smell of pancakes and chatter wakes Eunwoo, as he sits up groggily. He moves his hands to his eyes and rubs them, blinking away sleep. He silently crawls out of the bed and walks through the door and down the hall. His eyes land on Sanha, Minhyuk and Myungjun conversating and walks over to them. 

 He slides out a chair and sits in it, listening quietly to their conversation.

 "You're just tall because you're tall!" Myungjun protests. "I'm not! I ate my veggies!" "You're tall becausr you're family is tall!" "Not really!" "admit you're tall because you are you beanstalk!" "I'm tall because I'm fabulous! You probably didnt eat your veggies! You're just mad because you're short!" Sanha retaliates as Myungjun frowns and crosses his arms, looking away from Sanha. Minhyuk shakes his head and turns to the other, raising an eyebrow. "Hey hyung" Eunwoo turns his head from the eldest and youngest to Minhyuk "hey dancer boy"

   Minhyuk smiles "how'd you sleep?" Eunwoo blinks at Minhyuk. No one's really asked him that,,,even if he lives with his parents. "I..i slept well. Thank you for asking" 

 Minhyuk nods "jack frost is in the kitchen making breakfast and hyung is still asleep" He speaks answering Eunwoo's question before could even ask,humming and letting the younger know he was listening as Moonbin walks out the kitchen with plates and two huge stacks of pancakes. 

Sanha gets up and takes the plates, placing them down at the table while Moonbin puts the stacks on the table. He scoots his chair out and sits down "Can someone wake up hyung? He's a heavy sleeper"

  Myungjun gets up and walks over to the living room area towards Jinwoo, who's still curled up on the beanbags. He crouches down and taps Jinwoo's shoulder "wake up shortie"  Jinwoo groans, rolling over. Myungjun makes a face and slaps the younger's shoulder "come on, we have food you loser" Jinwoo swats at his hand and Myungjun stands up. "I quit, shortie wont wake up"

   He walks back to the table "he won't wake up" Myungjun speaks, sitting down and grabbing a fork, taking three pancakes and starts to eat. "I'll try" Sanha says and pushes the seat back, standing up and going to Jinwoo. 

He pokes Jinwoo multiple times only to end up being kicked in his arm, yelping in suprise and holding it, pouting at his hyung. Moonbin watches and laughs, covering his food-stuffed mouth with his hand. Eunwoo shakes his head.

  "How do you eat so much?" Moonbin swallows his food before eating, like the 'civilized' person he is. "I have a huge appetite and going to the gym for hours helps me loose the gained pounds" Eunwoo shakes his head again as Minhyuk stands up.

    "Y'all have no idea on how to wake someone up" Sanha glares at the older, pout still on his face "why don't you try?" Said male raises an eyebrow but shoves the rest of his pancake in his mouth and walks over to the two.

  He bends down, hands moving to Jinwoo's side and starts tickling him. The small male's eyes open as he screams before laughing "Let go let g o lE t gO!" he wriggles around as the other moves his hands, standing up and patting the shocked youngests shoulder before going back to the table. 

  Sanha's still pouting as he walks back to the table and Myungjun pats his back, giggling softly. Sanha picks up multiple pancakes and starts to eat again.

 Jinwoo holds his sides, breathing heavily as he tries to catch his breath. He rolls on his back and pushes himself uo into standing position"Who- who tickled me?" He squints as everyone points to Minhyuk who just shrugs and shoves another pancake in his mouth. "I buy you guys food and you treat me this way, the levels of my saltiness is taller than my height"Minhyuk chokes in laughter and the others laugh at him. Jinwoo rolls his eyes and walks to the table, taking his seat in between Eunwoo and Myungjun. He takes two pancakes and starts to eat.

  They conversate for a while until Eunwoo's phone rings. His eyes widen as he takes his phone out and gets up from the table. He goes over to the bathroom and locks the door, picking up the phone and putting it to his ear.

"where are you?! Lee Dongmin where the fuck did you go?" Eunwoo breathes in before answering. "I'm over..at a friend's house, i slept over because it was really katw after hanging out" his eyes close as the other yells at him and tells him to get home soon for his next class. "Ill be home soon, bye.." The male on the other side of the phone curses him out and hangs up.

   Eunwoo rubs his forehead,blinking as a slight headache starts to form. He sighs before standing up and getting out of the bathroom. Everyone's still eating as he sits back down. Moonbin looks over to him, lips curling into a frown in slight concern. "Who was that?" Eunwoo sighs "my dad, i have to get going in like" he takes his phone back out "10 minutes" Moonbin nods, as they both turn to chatter with the others.

   Eunwoo stands up , chair screeching against the floor and he cringes as everyone looks at him "i have to get going for my classes, but hanging out with yall was fun, hopefully we can hang out again" everyone nods and Sanha stands up to hug him tightly"bye hyungie, i hope you have fun in your class, grt home safely" everyone hugs him and he waves at them before he exits the apartment. 

  "Actually, i have to go too, dance practice is soon and my instructor is strict as fuck" Minhyuk says, standing as Myungjun does too "i got work in 15 minutes" they all hug one by one and the two leave; Minhyuk pushing an offended Myhngjun, which leaves Moonbin, Sanha and Jinwoo at the table. "Do you guys have anything to do?" Sanha asks after a few seconds of awkward silence.

  "Not really, i have classes at one, but thats all" Jinwoo speaks as Moonbin shakes his head. "Same for me" Sanha nods before asking the question he wanted to "Did you guys have fun?" 

They both nod "i got to make some friends, which was fun, considering i have like, none" Jinwok shrugs as the two laugh.  They continue to talk, movingto the living room and turning on the tv watch a movie.

  After the movie credits roll, Moonbin looks at the clock as it reads 12:30. Sanha and Jinwoo gets up and hugs Moonbin, walking to the door. They wave at him as he waves back as they walk out, closing the door behind them. Moonbin slouches againsts the couch for a few minutes in silence, thinking for a while. He sighs before groaning and getting up, walking to his room to get ready for class, smiling from the memories of yesterday.


	8. Chapter 8

memebin: sup fuckners

bitch I dance: fuckers*

shortgiant: hi moonbin hyung

shortgiant: hi Minhyuk hyung

Sunshinelord: aND ME; THR GREATEST HYUNG

memebin: oml-

bitch I dance: the*

Sunshinelord: fuck you -_-

bitch I dance: no thank you

shortgiant: anyways ~~~~

shortgiant: do any of you guys have your notes for AP Chem?

bitch I dance: i never took the class

memebin: nah dude

Sunshinelord: Uhhhhhhhhh

Sunshinelord: goTTA SKIDDAT-

shortgiant: Hyu n G

jinnie-pig: what's the deelio?

memebin: never said that again

jinnie-pig: deelio

jinnie-pig: what it be?

jinnie-pig:what

jinnie-pig:is

jinnie-pig:the

jinnie-pig:deelio

jinnie-pig:???

memebin: i cant anymore

bitch I dance: why did i agree to this

Sunshinelord: welcome to life mah d00d

memebin: ive internally and externally cringed too many times to this, excuse me as i leave

shortgiant: :(

bitch I dance: pfft

shortgiant: i need the notes!!! I habe a test in 3 days!!!

jinnie-pig: notes for what?

Sunshinelord: ap Chem

jinnie-pig: oh, i have notes

shortgiant: :O

shortgiant: !!!! CAN I USE THEM

jinnie-pig: sure

shortgiant: PLEASE???

shortgiant: THANK YOU OML YOU SAVED MY LIFE 

shortgiant: ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR TEAL MAN

jinnie-pig: :/

shortgiant: oh fuck the proffes comin gotta hide

eunuwu: tf

 


	9. Chapter 9

[Chapter 9](https://www.wattpad.com/637834302-who-put-you-on-the-planet-astro-chat-yall-best)

((im sorry guys, its not letting me post normally right now, so im gonna have to link the post from Wattpad :< ))


	10. Chapter 10

[Chapter 10](https://www.wattpad.com/638194246-who-put-you-on-the-planet-astro-chat)

 

((Again, i apologize, but it wont let me post anymore so now i have to post with a url for some reason sad uwu))


	11. Chapter 11

bitch I dance: guys

bitch I dance: guys help

memebin: wow he texts first

bitch I dance: fuck you

memebin: ew no im straight

Sunshinelord: You're straight?-

Sunshinelord: Oh no are you homophobic-

Sunshinelord: cuz if you are we gon have to post up bit Ch

memebin: no holy fuck

ShortGiant: moonie hyung is bi

memebin: bitc- yeah

ShortGiant: WE HAVE ANOTHER GAY

memebin: Im nOT GAY-

ShortGiant: anyways on the subject of sexuality

memebin: i did not just get ignored you hoe-

eunuwu: whatshappening

jinnie-pig: idk

bitch I dance: NAN MOLLA

memebin: omg yOU KNOW BTS??

bitch I dance: UH- y eAH?

memebin: bITCH UR MY NEW BESTIE I RESPECT YOU

Sunshinelord: YOU GUYS GOT OFF TOPIC-

Sunshinelord: SEXUALITY; WHAT ARE YOU

Sunshinelord: IM A PIPPING HOT CUP OF GAY

bitch I dance: uhhh, men

memebin: yet again, meme-bi-n

Sunshinelord: ew i hate that-

ShortGiant: hey hey lets all be clear here

ShortGiant: I'm gay to the fifth power

jinnie-pig: pan

Sunshinelord: ArE

Sunshinelord: ARE WE A PIPPING GAY GROUP? CAN WE DO OUR NAILS AND TALK ABOUT OUR GAY CRUSHES, AND OUR LOVELY KINKS?

eunuwu: nO

eunuwu: WE HAVE CHILDREN

ShortGiant:im- im like,,,20?

eunuwu: BABY

memebin: FETUS

bitch I dance: SPERM CELL

ShortGiant: oml-

 bitch I dance: aNYWAYS WE GOT OFF TOPIC FROM MY NEEDED HELP

memebin: choke

eunuwu: nO- what do you need help with dear child

bitch I dance: i have a performance soon

bitch I dance: and my parents are gonna be out of town

bitch I dance: so could you guys like?

bitch I dance: comeandsupportme?please?

Sunshinelord: i screamed

jinnie-pig: of course we can

eunuwu: i uwued too loud and my mom yelled at me

ShortGiant: lIT YEAH WE CAN!!!

bitch I dance: aaaa thank you so much guys skgjakjfjs


	12. Chapter 12

bitch I dance: ajfjajdjaaaaa im NERV O U S

eunuwu: mood me too

bitch I dance: ur? Not performing-

eunuwu: its a domino effect you uncultured swine

bitch I dance: b l o c k t

memebin: it's 6 am what in the holy fresh fuck are you guys awake

eunuwu: im a morning person

memebin: b l o c k t

eunuwu: *sob*

ShortGiant: alright you diddly f u c k s who made eunwoo cry

jinnie-pig: it was the memes

memebin: not me- you heckin pecker how dare you rat me out

memebin: you raT

Sunshinelord: i smelt drama im here

jinnie-pig: aLRIGHT LISTEN H E R E TIDDY FLIPS I AM N O T A RAT I AM A GUINEA PIG

jinnie-pig: G U I N E A P I G

bitch I dance: if i were moonbin i wouldnt be scared because jinwoo is that one duck holding a knife

bitch I dance: i cant be scared by a duck

Sunshinelord: omg is that why ur username is jinjiepih?

Sunshinelord: jinniepig*

ShortGiant: how did you spell his user wrong

Sunshinelord: Sanha baby-

Sunshinelord: shuch it

eunuwu: Sanha screamed my eardrums-

ShortGiant: no i didnt you little f uc K

memebin: opp

bitch I dance: oOH

Sunshinelord: OMG SA N H A WATCH YOUR MOUTH

Sunshinelord: i cant believe i had to say that instead of eunwoo

Sunshinelord: where'd he go

ShortGiant: ,,,,

**Private chat**

**"Long leggys"**

 

Slightly taller: Hyung?

Slightly taller: Hyungie?

Slightly taller: Im sorry you know that's not true

Slightly taller: I didnt mean it ;-;

_read at 6:27 a.m._

  **:/**

ShortGiant: GUYS

ShortGiant: GU Y S

jinnie-pig: wha wha wha

bitch I dance: wh o m st

ShortGiant: EUNWOO HYUNG'S NOT ANSWERING ME

ShortGiant: HE READ IT BUT HE DIDNT RESPOND AJFHAJAH HE L P 

ShortGiant: THIS IS I M P O RT A N T H O E S

Sunshinelord: i saw important im here

memebin: must you only appear during certain things-

ShortGiant: HE L P

ShortGiant: AMD TEXT EUBWO HYUNH

bitch I dance: areyouok-

Sunshinelord: I'm coming over to yours Sanha calm down its alright-

ShortGiant: H E L P PLZ

**Private chat between _jinnie-pig_ and _eunuwu_**

jinnie-pig: hey eunwoo? You okay

jinnie-pig: Sanha's flippin out because of you and im worried about him too but ajfksk

jinnie-pig: you alright?

_read at 6:43 a.m._

**Private chat between _bitch I dance and eunuwu_**

bitch I dance: hey-

bitch I dance: uh, you good?

bitch I dance: Im not good at this-

_Read at 6:45 a.m._

**Private chat between _memebin_ and _eunuwu_**

memebin: sanha kinda needed us to text you? There wasnt any context but it seemed urgent?

memebin: you alright fam?

_read at 6:45 a.m._

_-_

_Eunwoo sniffled as tears trickled down his cheeks,  looking at the spam of messages, pressing onto Moonbin's. Feeling guilty about ignoring the others, he tapped the message and responded_

_-_

memebin: buddy? 

eunuwu: yeah

eunuwu: im okay, no need to worry

eunuwu: the insult didnt mean anything to me

memebin: what insult?-

memebin: oh wait nvm i read it

memebin: im sure he didn't mean it hyung-

memebin: he was just embarrassed easily probably

memebin: ur not a little fuck

memebin: ur a fabulous fuck

memebin: oh wait that sounded bad-

        _The crying male chuckled to himself, tears beginning to dry upon his face as he wiped them, responding once more_

eunuwu: pft

memebin: shhh- anywho

memebin: sorry for "blocking" you earlier, you're chill

memebin: ~~and cute but akfjsjdjkd~~

eunuwu: its good, thank you

eunuwu: i needed that

memebin: no problem

memebin: if you need a hug im willing to give one when we meet up for Minhyuk's dance thingy

eunuwu: that's- that would be nice uwu


	13. Chapter 13

eunuwu: calm urself im back

Sunshinelord: thaNK G O D SANHA WAS THE EMBODIMENT OF KEYSMASH

ShortGiant: HYUNG! IM SO SORRY I DIDNT MEAN IT YOU KNOW ITNDODNT MEAN IT I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH UR SO GREAT HDSJD I WOULD NEVER INSULT YOU AND HURT YOUR FEELINGS T^T

bitch I dance: w ow u h

jinnie-pig: wowzers

ShortGiant: WHO BROUGHT HIM BACK

eunuwu: ajdjfjsjahdhssh

memebin: me im great i know ;)

ShortGiant: OMG TNK YOU HYUNG <3 <3 <3

memebin: np calm down-

eunuwu: hey uh, minhyuk?

bitch I dance: hm

eunuwu: im kinda here at the studio and the dude in the front won't let me in sad uwu

bitch I dance: commin

memebin: im picking up jin hyung and then we'll be there

bitch I dance: the performance starts in like 20ish minutes so rus but dont rush?

Sunshinelord: wow we love a supportive sister

ShortGiant: shister*

Sunshinelord: f i g h t m e

ShortGiant ur too short

Sunshinelord: Dont start me you elongated h o r s e

eunuwu: you,,,do you mean a giraffe?

memebin: pFT IM D ECE A S E D

jinnie-pig: keEP UR EYES ON THE WHEEL BEFORE WE CRASH

memebin: fUCK YOU I DIDNT JUMP OUT THE CAR TO SAVE AN ANIMAL

Sunshinelord: It waS A CAT

bitch I dance: o m g-


	14. Chapter 14

  Moonbin hissed at Jinwoo as they pulled up into the parking lot, only to be smacked by the elder. He swiftly pulled into a spot, smiling at the luckiness. "We almost died a few blocks away because of your cackling you twat" Jinwoo groaned, rubbing his arm slightly. "oh shut uppp" Moonbin spoke, unbuckling himself out from the seatbelt and opening his door, stepping out. Jinwoo rolled his eyes, repeating Moonbin. The younger locked the car as they walked towards the dance center.

  Outside the dance center was Eunwoo as he stood there, pouting as the man in the front continued to talk, blocking him from entering. "should've Minhyuk got him yet?" Jinwoo asked as they got closer. Moonbin shrugged, walking slightly faster to the two males. "What's the problem dude?" He asked the man blocking the door.

  "I complimented him and asked for his number but he wont give it to me" the male frowned, glaring at the two who just appeared. Moonbin looked at the elder who just stood there in discomfort, clutching his phone in his hand tightly. "so you're standing infront of the door and wont let him in?" The man's glare only sharpened at Moonbin "its none of your buisness asshole" Eunwoo frowned, looking to his side at Moonbin.  "Wow, calling me an asshole when you're the one standing infront of the door because he clearly doesnt want to give your ugly ass his phone number, w o w" the man walked over to Moonbin and poked him in the chest "who the fuck are you calling ugly, bitch?" Eunwoo lightly grabbed the back of Moonbin's top, pulling lightly "dont" he mouthed at Moonbin, who only looked at him before turning back and pushing the male away.

    The male walked towards Moonbin and Eunwoo once again, clenching his fist tightly and he got closer. "Stop clenching your fist" a calm voice said. The male scowled as a third figure appeared. "Who are you talking to shortie? You look 15" the figure kept a calm attitude and walked closer to the male, eues sharpening darkly as he did. "He doesn't want you dumbass number or you for your information. If you cant tell you're making him feel uncomfortable and i dont like that. Accept that he doesnt want your number or ill kick you so hard in your nuts you and your reincarnation wont be able to have children." The male's eyes slightly widened before his face returned to a scowl as he walked off.

   "Jinjin hyung what the fuck-" Minhyuk spoke from the other sideof the now opened door. "he called me shortie" Jinwoo simply shrugged and walked in, leaving a shocked Moonbin and Minhyuk and an awkward Eunwoo. "Well okay then" Minhyuk said as Eunwoo took Moonbin's wrist and pulled him inside the dance studio, face facing the ground as he did.

 

* * *

   "why are you walking so fast?" Moonbin asked as he was partially dragged by Eunwoo, as the male didnt answer him. What he didnt know was that Eunwoo was holding himself back from crying, eyes watery, vision blurry and slightly shaking. Once he reached the bathroom he pulled Moonbin in and locked the door. Moonbin blinked as the male let go of his wrist and scooted into the corner of the bathroom, knees pulled up to his chest and face hidden. 

 He stood there awkwardly, swaying side to side until he heard the sound of silent sniffling and looked at the older, whos shoulders were shaking slightly as he sniffled once more. Moonbin walked over, crouching infront of the male "hyung? What's wrong, why're you crying?"

  The male looked up at Moonbin and Moonbin swore his heart practically broke at the site. The male's cut almondish eyes were red as tears streaked his equally flushed nose and cheeks, lips swollen from biting them in his discomfort. He sat down on the floor and frowned slightly as he pulled the older into a hug. The crying male gripped onto the front of the white haired younger's hoodie, burying his face into his chest and he continued to cry. Moonbin gently rubbed his back, trying to sooth the elder from his sudeen crying.

  A few minutes later of back rubbing and silence besides the tears, the only sound heard was the reduced sniffles and slightly heavy breathing from the elder. Moonbin slightly pulled back when he felt was right and the elder looked at him with slightly flushed cheeks. "S-sorry about that..i got your hoodie wet" Eunwoo spoke, blushing slightly, and if Moonbin noticed he didnt say anything. The younger held his hand out for the elder to take -which he did- and pulled him up, taking him to the sink and wetting a paper towel.

  He wringed it out and lightly dabbed underneath the elders eyes to reduce the puffiness as he stood there silently clutching the hem of his t-shirt. "Minhyuk performs in a few minutes, you think you can come out to watch?" He asked towards the male, who nodded and he smiled, pulling him out to the gymnasium.

 

* * *

 "hyung you cant just threaten people!" Sanha exclaimed in the noisy gynasium as Myungjun laughed and high fived Jinwoo. "That's my dongsaeng!" "No dont support iT" Jinwoo chuckled at their slight banter. "Where's Moonbinnie and Do-Eunwoo hyungie?" Sanha asked towards the elder. Jinwoo shrugged. "I left off with Minhyuk when he opened the door as they stood there. They're probably talking or something" Myungjun gasped before covering his mouth as Sanha and Jinwoo looked at him weirdly.

  While talking, The youngest pointed out from the crowd that he saw the other two, gaining their attention. "Where where?!" Myungjun almost yelled as he stood up and stumbled slightly, being held up by the other two. "OH I SEE THEM! EUNWOO! MOONBIN! MY CHILDREN WERE OVER HERE!" he yelled as the two looked up and blushed as the people around Myungjum looked at them.

  "Om g are they holding hands!? Oh wait thats his wrist- bu T-" Jinwoo covered Myungjun's mouth as two appeared by them and sat down. "aw yall look cute today" Sanha said. Eunwoo blushed as Moonbin smiled at the youngest. 

 They talked-well; Myungjun, Moonbin, Sanha and Jinwoo talked as Eunwoo quietly listened. The lights eventually dimmed and everyone silenced as the lights went on the stage and a person walked out on the stage. The person was a male, wearing a lavendar too with lace long sleeves and black wide legged pants along with black shoes, dirty blonde hair with a black beret. "Hi everyone! Im your MC today for the event, Kim Taehyung! How's everyone doing today?" He spoke enthusiastically into the mic as the crowd yelleed in chorus a 'good!' "Who's ready for some dancing? I know I am!" 

  The male on the stage spoke for a few more seconds before the dances began. The first people were a group who performed a decent performance cover of If You Do, the second group was a duo dancing to an alknown song Baby Dont Stop, their dance fluid although some dance parts were changed. Many other groups peformed before the person they waiting for came on. 

  "Lets give it up for Number 23, Rocky!" The five of them raised their eyebrow as the male walked on the stage, and took his place. He wore a white mask and a very fitted outfit. The mysic began as he started dancing. The crowd was silent as the music filled their ears and the dancer danced in their sight, gracefully yet swift, delicate yet powerful. The dancer continued to dance, finishing off with a triple axle, pulling off his mask. Everyone yelled as he bowed and walked off, smiling and waving, eyes brightening as he saw his friends.

  "What- the f u c k?" Jinwoo spoke first. Sanha screamed again "that was awesome! He's gonna win for sure!" 

 "How the fuck does he dance that well-" Myungjun questioned, pulling the youngest back into his seat. Moonbin smiled "thats my best friend lets go best friends ayeeeee" Eunwoo smiled "i got it on my camera roll and im never deleting it my l o r d"

 

 

* * *

   After many performances, the judges decided their winners. "You guys ready for the results?" Taehyung yelled, as the crowd yelled back "Mkay i got yall! Lets start with 3rd place; 3rd place goes to...Park Jisung and Na Jaemin from NCT Dance academy!" The crowd yelled as the two walked on stage and took the broze medals. "2nd place goes to" He opens the envelope "Kim Yugyeom, all the way from JYP University!" Many yelled, especially a male with platinum blonde hair and a megaphone screaming "THATS MY BABYYYYY" 

  "and finally, DUN DUN D U N- 1st place goes to...Park Minhyuk from Fantagio Dance!" the grouo stood up and screamed as Minhyuk walked onto the stage smiling twice as big from the last time they saw him, bowing as he received the medal. Everyone bowed before the lights went back on and everyone started to evacuate.

  The group stood outside of the studio as they waited for their friend to come out as everyone filed out. "Its been five minutes, where is he?-" "I see hIm!" Jinwoo yelled as he ran towards the male and the others followed. Minhyuk squinted as he looked around before almost being tackled to the ground by a brutal force, yelping in suprise and hokding the person up. "Congrats on winning Minhyuk!" Jinwoo yelled, smiling brightly.

  Minhyhk smiled and hugged back slightly "thanks, but get off, im sweaty" Jinwoo rolled his eyes and held on as the others walked over and hugged him, congratulating him. "uh- Moonbin, why does Eunwoo have your hoodie?" Sanha asked, giggling. Eunwoo blushed as Moonbin shrugged "he was cold"

 


	15. Chapter 15

bitch I dance: so- uhhhhh thanks guys

bitch I dance: for coming to the dance thingy, and for congratulating me :/

memebin: of course buddo

jinnie-pig: ^

eunuwu: ^^

Sunshinelord: ^^^

ShortGiant: YEe

 

**Private chat between sun and shine**

sun: Sanha-

sun: we need to talk about the dance thing

shine: si si that is the turtheth

sun: first never say that again

sun: second- BINWOO

shine: BINWOO INDEED

sun: theywereholdinghandsorsomething

shine: andeunwoohyungiewasblushingandmoonbinhyungiewassosmirky

sun: sjgjajfkajgkajfjs ikr

shine: askahfjajf but also jinhyuk

sun: hE JU M P E D ON HIM I INTERNALLY AJGKAJFKA AND WHEN THEY HUGGED IAFAKFHAJFB

shine: mOOD

sun: butobviouslybinwoosgonnahappenfirst

shine: n A h my bet is on jinhyuk

sun: u h- excusi moi

shine: ur excused-

sun: you h o e

shine: ;)

 

**eunuwu changed the chat name from :/ to minhyuk's a snake**

bitch I dance: excuse me whom in the f u ck-

eunuwu: WE WERE WORKING TOGETHER ON THIS ONLINE CLASS READING THINGY AND SO HE OPENS ANOTHER TAB ON M Y LAPTOP, OPENS THE WEBSITE, CREATES ANOTHER ACCOUNT BUT AS A TEACHER FOR THE SITE

eunuwu: AND IM OVER HERE

eunuwu: C O N F U S E D, sO I ASK HIM WHAT HE'S DOING AND HE SHOOK HIS HEAD AT ME AND I SAID B IT CH

eunuwu: BUT LIKE-

memebin: holy f u ck you type fast hyung

eunuwu: =-=

eunuwu: anywho before i was rUDELY INTERRUPTED

eunuwu: I EVENTUALLY ASKED IF HE WAS TRYING TO GET THE ANSWERS AND HE WINKS AT ME

bitch I dance: ur overreacting~

eunuwu: shUSH IT, AND HE FINDS THE ANSWERs

memebin: oooh shit hook my up i didnt get the answers dude

bitch I dance: hell no

memebin: i was gonna compliment you but nvm you trick ass bih

bitch I dance: t(=-=t)

Sunshinelord: thats a smart snake i tell you

ShortGiant: snek

jinnie-pig: ohwoe

memebin: ohwoe

jinnie-pig: stop

memebin: w o e

jinnie-pig: fuck you-

Sunshinelord: woe you made me cackle

ShortGiant: woe thatz so funny

eunuwu: woe uwu

bitch I dance: this is such a woe mood

jinnie-pig: fuk all yall


	16. Chapter 16

sunshinelord: hallOWEEN

ShortGiant: SPOOPY TIME!

bitch I dance: lesgetiTTTTTT

eunuwu: oml

jinnie-pig: wow-

memebin: TRICK OR TREAT HOES

ShortGiant: can we trick or treat together???

Sunshinelord: y e s

bitch I dance: n o

memebin: sure

jinnie-pig: i decently approve

eunuwu: me too, if onky there no inappropriate outfits

bitch I dance: only*

eunuwu: thx

Sunshinelord: greAT WERE ALL GOING!

bitch I dance: i-

bitch I dance: I didnt agree???

Sunshinelord: oof oh well

memebin: come onnnn hoe

ShortGiant: yEAH! ME AND MYUNGIE HYUNG ARE PAIRING UP! 

eunuwu: oh wow, thats cute

Sunshinelord: ikr arent we the cutest b's ever sanha?

ShortGiant: indeedz

jinnie-pig: last time i went trick or treating people thought i was a kid

memebin: i should've laughed

eunuwu: i cackled

eunuwu: sorry hyung-

Sunshinelord: hehehehehehe shortie

jinnie-pig: 1cm

jinnie-pig: o n e flippin centimeter you scut

bitch I dance: scut?-

eunuwu: scut is a Shakespeare word

bitch I dance: thanks i appreciate it

eunuwu: uwu no problem, im glad to be of assistance

memebin: ishealwayslikethat?

ShortGiant: sorta, hes all book smarts

eunuwu: shhhhhh

jinnie-pig: :0 thats so cool

ShortGiant: right? He's always studying though, but its super cute 0w0

ShortGiant: he got 4th i think in his ranking

memebin: s h o o k

Sunshinelord: wow we love a shook sister

jinnie-pig: jamescharles

memebin: WE HAVE A SMART CUTE MAN IN THE CHAT WOW

bitch I dance: sir im afraid thats gay

memebin:im the bi-est bi there is even if i lean towards women more

Sunshinelord: nO WE HAVE AN ALMOST STRAIGHT

Sunshinelord: OuT OF MY HAVEN OF GAY LOVE AFFECTION AND RAINBOWS YOU HETERO

memebin: b R U h i was aDDED HE RE H OE

Sunshinelord: gasP*

bitch i dance: that was a dramatic gasp i can tell

Sunshinelord: thEN YOUUUUU CAN LEAAAAVE mOON B I N

jinnie-pig: lets all be civilized

ShortGiant: okay moonbin hyung is a liar he likes men more than females if you look at his history and gallery-

memebin: if you spill one more inch of diddily darn dang information imma have to diddily darn dang snap ur neck

Sunshinelord: noooo not my bby ill protect you sanha

ShortGiant: uwu thabk you hyungie

bitch I dance: i gagged


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight homophobic slurs, but dont worry uwu you guys get some spiciness for once  
> This was supposed to be out on Halloween but i got sick the day before amd i still am sick so-  
> Enjoy the chapter uwu

     The young male gazed through the window of the shop, sipping his coffee softly as noise buzzed around. Minhyuk was seated on a small couch long enough for a few other people to sit on, even though no one else reallu bothered. He didn't mind though, he was able to sit in silence, well, as much silence as a coffee shop could get.

  He didnt have much on his list that day, considering it was Halloween. Lost in his thoughts, he was kicked out of them when two people ran past the window, giggling and screaming. He looked out the window and noticed a familiar tall and short male, quickly getting up with his coffee and sprinting out the door. "SANHA, SHORT HYUNG"

  The two stopped, Myungjun groaning and Sanha and stepping from foot to foot. He quickly caught up, coffee in his hand as he pointed Sanha. "What are guys doing screaming on the fucking streets?" Sanha smiled "we're trick or treating!" He spoke with glee as Myungjun giggled. He raised an eyebrow, looking at them indeed, clad in costumes. Like they said earlier, they were gonna do a 'bff couple costume'. The younger was clad in a white long sleeve, widening in space as it went other his hands, shoulders covered with golden epaulettes. He also wore white slacks completed with white dress shoes, wings and a golden halo.

As he was the angel, the elder appropriately to fit the opposite side. He dressed in a black long sleeve too, although the sleeves were fishnetted, were it would be hooked to thumb and middle finger, along with black painted nails. the elder also wore black ripped jeans, red dripped upon them along with burgundy boots. He topped it off with a long cape, shading from black to red and horns attached to his head. 

  Minhyuk shook his head "the sun isnt even setting guys" Sanha shrugged "we're going to Moonbin's" the raven haired male sighed, drinking his coffee. "im guessing i have to dress up too?" The two infront of him nodded aggressively. He sighed once again, running a hand through his hair. "Aish, okay" 

  Myungjun began to walk off, as Sanha bid his final goodbyes with Minhyuk for then, only to be dragged by the elder. Minhyuk stood in silence before he shook his head. "I cant believe these are the people ive became a group with"

-

 the dancer groaned as he flipped through his wardrobe, thinking of a decent costume to wear to Moonbin's. He decided to go for a classic; a ploice officer. Minhyuk surely picked up the box, ripping it open to find his outfit. He slid on the police shirt -which was a little too tight, but he didnt really care- , tucking them into his darkest pair of slacks and slid on a pair of combat boots before sliding out the cap and placing it on his counter. 

  He shuffled around, splaying a matching make up design and fixing his hair, combing his fingers through it, palms slathered in hair cream. When he decided his hair was good enough, he slide on the cap and grabbed his phone and keys, turning atound to grab his other 'officer' things and running out the door, locking it on his way out.

-

 The music is loud is what he thinks as he walks down the hallway to the elder's room. As he got to the door, the door swung open with a girl, clearly drunk as she walked past him, reeking of the smell of vodka upon her. He walked through the door, the music blaring as people danced and spoke eagerly. 

   He looked around for any of the people he knew, but didnt find anyone. He sighed, walking to the kitchen where two people were agressively making out by the wall. He scooted between people as he grabbed a drink and stood in the corner, sipping it quietly.

-

"oh really?" Kanghyuk spoke, voice dripping with venom as he stood by the younger.

  The younger looked at him, and before anything could process, the younger swung at Kanghyuk, hitting him square in the jaw. "SANHA!"

 -

 this wasnt how they expected the night to go down

When the party started, they stayed by eachother; Myungjun and Sanha. They talked, smiling and happy as more people came in and the music increased in volume. Sanha eventually had to go to the bathroom, leaving Myungjun alone.

  Myungjun wasnt shy. He was very confident, thank you very much. He smiled at people when they locked eyes with him and he stood where him and Sanha stayed while talking. Until someone walked up to him. He raised an eyebrow as the male stood infront of him.

 "May i help you? And no, i will not help you for sexual purposes, so of thats what you want please leave" Myungjun spoke. The male only smirked at him. "I dont think i would want to fuck you or let you fuck me,im straight" Myungjun rolled his eyes "everyone says that" the male, -Kanghyuk- frowned. "Oh shut up faggot. Not everyone wants a peice of the same gender like you" 

   Myungjun internally flinched, as he kept his eyes locked on Kanghyuk. "What did you call me?" The drunk male smiled "ph you heard me faggot. Gay, a sinner, heh, you like dick, funny" Myungjun flinched, now visibly and Kanghyuk chuckled at the smaller. "Oh, now you're scared, why's that, gay? Dont have anyone to protect you? All alone, because you're gay and no one likes gays" he then started cackling when Myungjun scrunched up into himself, eyes turning glassy, as if he was holding himself back. 

  Kanghyuk continued to insult him, until Myungjun was blocked by his vision. Kanghyuk frowned as he looked at the intruder. "Who the fuck a- oh, Sanha! Hey" He smiled. Sanha only looked at the elder "dont talk to my hyung like that"

  Kanghyuk raised and eyebrow as he looked at the younger before he laughed maniacally. "he's one of your hyungs? A short fag like him? Hysterical Sanha, you're really funny kid" Sanha's jaw clenched as he glared at the elder. "Dont talk about him like that or ill have to do something i wouldnt normally do"

"oh really?" Kanghyuk spoke, voice dripping with venom as he stood by the younger.

  The younger looked at him, and before anything could process, the younger swung at Kanghyuk, hitting him square in the jaw. 

 "SANHA!" Myungjun yelled, while Kanghyuk stumbled, holding his jaw. He rubbed it as he stood up, walking towards Sanha and throwing a punch back, as Sanha grabbed his fist and threw another punch at the elder's stomach. Kanghyuk fell into a firm but soft stomach as he looked up at a male with tealish hair. "I think its best for you to leave" Jinwoo spoke as he grabbed the male and pulled him to the door, pushing him out and turning back.

-

"SANHA!" Myungjun yelled, as he watched Sanha's fist collided with Kanghyuk's cheek. Sanha stood infront of him by a few inches, but you could still feel the anger radiating off the younger. Myungjun gazed as Sanha blocked Kanghyuk's punch, swinging at his stomach and making him stumble back. He watched as the male fell into Jinwoo and Jinwoo pulled him out of the dorm.

  Myungjun looked back at Sanha, who was still facing the door, aura slowly dissipating of anger. "-Sanha?" He spoke quietly over the loud music, as Sanha turned and all anger disappeared as the mocha haired male quickly walked over and bent down, reaching a hand out to the elder's cheek and turning his face from side to side "you okay hyungie?"

  Myungjun blushed as they locked eyes, Sanha's worried eyes meeting his as he repeated himself "are you okay hyungie?" Myungjun slowly nodded -sanha's hand still attached to his chin- and scooted closer to the male, wrapping his arms around the younger. Sanha squeaked as arms snaked around him, as he hugged back "You're not anything of what he said hyungie" 

Myungjun nodded, face stuffed into Sanha's chest. Sanha rubbed the elder's back softly. Sanha started swaying back and forth, still hugging Myungjun, swaying them to the rhythm of the music quietly, enjoying the embrace. "love you hyungie" Sanha spoke quietly, whispering it to him. Myungjun smiled into the younger's chest as he replied "love you too Sanha". Sanha gently squeezed the elder, leaning his chin on the elder's head as they continued to move slowly.

-

Jinwoo watched as the eldest and youngest interacted silently, not wanting to ruin the moment between the two. He smiled softly and walked off into the kitchen, quickly dodging the drunkies and looks at him. As he got to the kitchen, he grabbed a sprite can and popped it open, drinking from it silently.

  "Jinwoo hyung?" At his name being called, he turned around to the familar voice. "Minhyuk? Moonbin?" He smiled at the youngers as he walked up to them "hey" Moonbin grinned back, eyes crinkling "i see you dressed up as Joker" Jinwoo chuckled.

  "and you're dressed as a dog" Moonbin looked at the elder's outfit. "Ah ah, a sexy dog" Jinwoo spoke and Minhyuk choked on his drink. Moonbin wheezed as the male wipped his mouth "oh my god hyung never again you're hanging out with Myungjun hyhng too much"

"He told me to dress up as a sexy dog-" "and that solves the mystery" Minhyuk rolled his eyes. "Anywho, where's Eunwoo?" Jinwoo asked. "He's in my room" Moonbin said as he gulped down his shot. "Oooooooooooooo" Minhyuk smirked "whatchyalldoinnn" the white haired male smacked his shoulder "nothing, he just didnt like the loud music and he looked tired, thats all" Moonbin groaned.

  "oh yeah, Sanha and Myungjun are lowkey dating" Jinwoo smiled as Moonbin coughed, holding his stomach and Minhyuk laughed at him. "wha- really?" He looked down at Jinwoo who nodded. "Some dude was saying something, but Sanha came up and straight up punched the dude and then he fell into me, so i had to take out the trash" 

"Honestly thats super gay" Moonbin grabbed another drink-coca cola- and popped it. The other two nodded as they clicked their soda cans together and drank.

-

Eunwoo didnt want to be there- here. He wanted to be out, anywhere instead of home, dressed in a long black sweater with a hood, a black t-shirt, light washed ripped jeans, and a pair of doc martins. He sat in the corner of Moonbin's room, knees pressed up to his chest as he cried, tears leaving a trail on his cheeks and dropping onto his sleeves as he looked at the door in silence. He didnt tell anyone, didnt want to tell anyone that while he decided to come here the male who bothered him at the dance performance tried following him and tried to kiss him, before he ran off.

He didn't tell that his parents hated him and wanted him to leave, he didnt tell about how he's alwats scared about everything, he didnt tell how his parents wanted him out next week because they didnt want him anymore, didnt tell about his stupid crush on a certain individual with white hair. He didnt tell anything, and now he was crying to bear with the pain. He let Moonbin pull him into his room, giving him a warm blanket and food, telling him "you can stay in here till the party's over, the music isnt loud in here" and Eunwoo was thankful.

 He grew tired easily, thoughts overbearing as he fell asleep to the tempo of the music.


	18. Chapter 18

memebin: hey hoes did yall enjoy the party?

jinnie-pig: yeAH

bitch I dance: it was cool

bitch I dance: wasnt really lit, more dim

memebin: gasP YOU HO E

Sunhinelord: it was alright

ShortGiant: ^

eunuwu: ^^

memebin: i respect one man and that man is Jinwoo hyung

jinnie-pig: lit

ShortGiant: we dont care-

memebin: of course you dont you brat

memebin: not my fault that something happened

ShortGiant: you invited him

Sunshinelord: hannie

memebin: i invited alot of people

memebin: not my fault that he insulted him and you punched him

bitch I dance: hyung-

eunuwu: wha

jinnie-pig: pc

eunuwu: okay

ShortGiant: he was insulting mj hyung

ShortGiant: and it wasnt certainly nice  words fuckface

memebin: oh fuck you whoreass

Sunshinelord: guys-

ShortGiant: oh really? How would you feel if someone yoy cared about deeply was getting insulted on who they are?

ShortGiant: you probably punch them too, dick

memebin: i do care about mj hyung bitch

bitch I dance: calm down please-

memebin: you're just too blinded by your own crush that you cant see it Sanha

bitch I dance: what?

ShortGiant: oh really you hoe? Really you wanna bring up crushes? Fuck you, at least i spend time with mine

ShortGiant: youre too busy caring about yourself because you're selfish

memebin: I do spend time with mine, yet again you're too caught up with your crush on hyung

bitch I dance: wh a t?

Sunshinelord: STOP

Sunshinelord: you guys are such a mess what the hell?

Sunshinelord: Sanha, its not his fault, and Moonbin, its not his either

jinnie-pig: apologize to eachother

eunuwu: please °^°

_memebin has left the chat_

_ShortGiant has left the chat_


	19. Chapter 19

jinnie-pig: sigh

bitch I dance: what-

eunuwu: hyung, you okay?

Sunshinelord: I'm alright, thank you eunwoo

eunuwu: of course

bitch I dance: Why were they even arguing, the past is the past honestly

Sunshinelord: its just, alot is happening recently. Maybe they're taking it out on eachother

jinnie-pig: that's not healthy

Sunshinelord: i know- i wish i could do something about it

eunuwu: we could go and met up with them?

bitch I dance: very unlikely, they'll both probably fight eachother and im too lazy to stop that

Sunshinelord: Its just

Sunshinelord: Sanha's very protective, that's on my behalf and my fault

jinnie-pig: hyung, dont blame yourself

Sunshinelord: how can i not?! its so stupid, just caused something happened in the past doesnt mean it happens now

bitch I dance: it-

bitch I dance: it kinda does...

eunuwu: ....

Sunshinelord:......

jinnie-pig: im just gonna-

_**Jinnie-pig added ShortGiant and memebin to Minhyuk's a snake** _

bitch I dance: we need to change the groupchat name asap

ShortGiant: why did you add me back.

memebin: why am i here

Sunshinelord: Sanha, please..

bitch I dance: because you two need to make up

eunuwu: ^^^

ShortGiant: why would i apologize to that fucker?

memebin: fuck you bitch

ShortGiant: honestly, i never knew why i talked to you in the first place, you're bratty and you're selfish

memebin: i dont know why y o u walked up to m e with your dumbass

jinnie-pig: guys shut the fuck up i swear to my fucking left pinkie finger you both are doing too fucking much. Sanha we get it, Hyung got bullied at the party and it was less than ideal considering it was Halloween, but you cant act like Moonbin knew that he was gonna go and insult hyung, and Moonbin, we knoe you didnt do anything wrong, you just wanted your party to be fun, and you didnt like that Sanha's anger offended you. Both of you need to fucking apologize to eachother right now otherwize ill personally find where both of you live and choke you with my hand.

bitch I dance: well then-

memebin: he apologizes first

memebin: then ill apologize

ShortGiant: no

Sunshinelord: Sanha, love

Sunshinelord: just apologize

bitch I dance: love?

ShortGiant: sigh, Moonbin hyung, im sorry for accusing you

Moonbin: you're forgiven, i apologize too

bitch I dance: love?-

eunuwu: uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu uwu they made up

jinnie-pig: that was

memebin: entirely endearing and cute

jinnie-pig: i was gonnaa say passive aggressive but yeah that too ig

bitch I dance: LOVE?

Sunshinelord: oof

ShortGiant: hyunGIE

Sunshinelord: oop

Sunshinelord: yeah, me and Sanha are like, dating

ShortGiant: but not

jinnie-pig: congrats

bitch I dance: but not?

ShortGiant: yeaaaah. I confessed practically at the party and he did too

eunuwu: uwu so cute

Sunshinelord: but we arent really offical yet, we wanna see how this works

jinnie-pig: cute

bitch I dance: b i t c h


	20. Chapter 20

Bitch I dance: guess

Bitch I dance: who i saw being g a Y

Sunshinelord: oh gosh

eunuwu: ^^^

memebin: Mj and Sanh?

memebin: sanha?**

Bitch I dance: Mj and Sanha

jinnie-pig: wha

ShortGiant: mY L I F E

ShortGiant: DoesnT HAVE TO BE E X POS E D EVER Y  DA Y

memebin: pft

Sunshinelord: aww bby

eunuwu: uWU

jinnie-pig: baby?

Bitch I dance: he'S USING TEEN LINGO IM S R E A M I N G

memebin: oh my god pl e a s e never again in this cha t

Sunshinelord: ;)

jinnie-pig: oh no-

Sunshinelord: honey

ShortGiant: sweetie

ShortGiant: love

Sunshinelord: babe

ShortGiant: baby bear

ShortGiant: MUnCHKIN

ShortGiant: SUG A R

Bitch I dance: aaaAAAAAAAAAAA

Bitch I dance: hYUN G MAKE ME AN ADMIN

jinnie-pig: why-

Bitch I dance: pl E A SE ILL BUY YOU LUNCH

_jinnie-pig has made Bitch I dance an admin_

_Bitch I dance kicked Sunshinelord and ShortGiant_

_Bitch I dance changed the chat's name to 'sweg'_

Bitch I dance: :)

eunuwu: W o w

memebin: thaNK YOU MY LORD AND SAVIOR

jinnie-pig: i want lunch today if that's good

Bitch I dance: uhhhh- wait a sec

Bitch I dance: okay yeah thats good, where?

memebin: stoP NOT INFRONTNOF MY SALADDDD

eunuwu: =-=

Bitch I dance: ^^^^

jinnie-pig: the cafe by the campus :< they have good food

Bitch I dance: mkay im walking there right now, get there soon

jinnie-pig: aaaAAA I JUST WOKE UP WAI T

memebin: i-

memebin: it's almost 2pm?

jinnie-pig: shhh i was busy working :(

Bitch I dance: 20 minutes to get here hyung

jinnie-pig: *AGRESSIVE SCREAMING*

eunuwu: good luck uwu


	21. Chapter 21

Bitch I dance: so he's 2 minutes late

Bitch I dance: i swear its like im the only one who's always on time

eunuwu: b

eunuwu: but what about me °^°

memebin: oh wow

Sunshinelord: shhhhhh

ShortGiant: 5

ShortGiant: 4

ShortGiant: 3

Sunshinelord: 2

Sunshinelord: 1

memebin: 1-

jinnie-pig: iM RUNNING TO THE COFFEE SHOP PLEASE Wa i T

Sunshinelord: pfTT

ShortGiant: SDJFFKADJDKASHFKA

Bitch I dance: ill be nice

Bitch I dance: and give you 5 minutes, then you'll have to pay

jinnie-pig: omG THANK YLU UR THE BES T uwu

memebin: i just cringed,,, so hard

Sunshinelord: like this dICK

eunuwu: THERE ARE CHI L D R E N

ShortGiant: I M H I S B O Y F R I E N D?

memebin: UR A YOUNGIN BOI

bitch I dance: i need to leave this c h a t oml

memebin: where's ur bf

Bitch I dance: he said he's coming

Bitch I danfe: waiT-

eunuwu: :0

Sunshinelord: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bitch I dance: nO WE'RE JUST FRIENDS GEEZ

Bitch I dance: also he's here so b yE

-

  Jinwoo quickly ran into the coffee shop, running a hand through his hair. "Yo hyung!" Minhyuk called out to him as he turned his head. He smiled and walked over. "Sorry I took too long, I tend to sleep alot"

 

 "That's alright, got some time to talk with the owner's cat" Minhyuk spoke, taking a sip of his coffee. "The owner's cat? You spoke with the owner's cat?"  Minhyuk nodded. "Yeah, im somewhat friend's with the owner, and they let me see their cat. It was a calico" Jinwoo smiled as the younger spoke. "I'm gonna assume you got my coffee and cake?" the other nodded. "Indeed"

 

  They sat in silence for a few seconds, looking at eachother before Jinwoo smiled. Minhyuk's eyebrow quirked as he questioned; "what're you smiling about?" Jinwoo shook his head "you're cute."

 

Minhyuk choked, coughing loudly. "W-wha?-" the elder laughed "you are!"

-

memebin: i wonder what teal man and boulder are doing

Sunshinelord: probably being as straight as possible

ShortGiant: me:deceased

eunuwu: nah they bein preeeeettty gay if you ask me

eunuwu: well, jinwoo hyung of course is-

memebin: wHA-

Sunshinelord: are

Sunshinelord: are you spying on them eunwoo?

eunuwu: yeah ur boyfriend's here with me

Sunshinelord: >:0 saNHA

ShortGiant: sorry bby <3

memebin: ew thats ay

memebin: gay*

Sunshinelord: ay

memebin: it was a typo

ShortGiant: a y

memebin: pl e a s e-


	22. Chapter 22

bitch I dance: i-

 

memebin: sup gay fuckers i got stuck in a trash can cause me and Mj were recreating memes

 

eunuwu: im not even surprised 

 

Sunshinelord: anYWHO

 

Sunshinelord: MINHHYJK

 

Sunshinelord: JINWO HOW WAS UR DATE

 

eunuwu: oooooooo

 

ShortGiant: ihearddateimhere

 

bitch I dance: it wasn't a date-

 

jinnie-pig: ^^^^^^^^^^

 

Sunshinelord: i call bs on that cause yall cute together

 

eunuwu: ASKAJFJSJ TRUE


	23. Chapter 23

bitch I dance: i-

 

memebin: sup gay fuckers i got stuck in a trash can cause me and Mj were recreating memes

 

eunuwu: im not even surprised 

 

Sunshinelord: anYWHO

 

Sunshinelord: MINHHYJK

 

Sunshinelord: JINWO HOW WAS UR DATE

 

eunuwu: oooooooo

 

ShortGiant: ihearddateimhere

 

bitch I dance: it wasn't a date-

 

jinnie-pig: ^^^^^^^^^^

 

Sunshinelord: i call bs on that cause yall cute together

 

eunuwu: ASKAJFJSJ TRUE


End file.
